Menjemput Cinta
by Ay
Summary: Dia akan terus menunggu, hingga tiba saatnya dia menjemput cintanya.  /untuk SSFD 2012/Enjoy it! :D
1. Chapter 1

**Naruto milik Kishimoto-sensei**.

Saya cuma minjem karakternya dan sama sekali tidak mengambil keuntungan materi dari fanfic ini. :D

* * *

><p><strong>Menjemput Cinta<strong>

Sebuah fiksi kecil untuk memeriahkan **SasuSaku Fanday 2012.** Selamat membaca! :D

* * *

><p>"Hey, coba kalian lihat ke belakang," bisik Ino pada Hinata dan Sakura.<p>

Wajah Hinata memerah ketika menyadari bahwa yang ingin diperlihatkan Ino padanya dan Sakura adalah tiga orang sosok pemuda penghuni jurusan teknik.

Sakura yang penasaran, meletakkan novel yang tadi sedang dibacanya di atas meja kantin, lalu ikut melihat sosok ke arah yang ditunjukkan Ino. Matanya menangkap tiga sosok pemuda yang memiliki ciri khas yang berbeda. Hinata sudah jelas memerhatikan Naruto, pemuda jurusan teknik yang sudah lama ditaksirnya, Ino jelas sedang curi-curi pandang pada Shikamaru, pemuda yang katanya bulan lalu menjadi perwakilan Universitas Konoha dalam debat nasional se-Jepang.

Yang jadi perhatian Sakura adalah pemuda sisanya, yang nampaknya baru pertama kali dilihatnya. Biasanya di jam makan siang begini, mereka-lebih tepatnya Ino dan Hinata-sengaja mencari tempat di pojok kantin dekat Gedung D, tempat anak-anak jurusan teknik. Katanya sih, _view_ di sini bagus, tapi Sakura tahu dengan jelas, yang dimaksud _view_ itu Naruto dan Shikamaru. Biasanya mereka hanya berdua, baru kali ini Sakura melihat pemuda berambut hitam kebiruan yang kini nampaknya sedang menikmati makan siangnya dengan tenang.

"Ra, serius banget. Ada apa?"

Sakura baru tersadar, rasanya ia kelewat lama memperhatikan pemuda baru itu. "Nggak, nggak apa-apa." Sakura nyengir. Buru-buru dia kembali meneruskan kegiatan membaca novelnya yang sempat tertunda.

"Eh, si Sasuke tambah ganteng, ya?" Ino melirik sekilas pada pemuda yang tadi diperhatikan Sakura.

Hinata tertawa kecil merespons pertanyaan Ino. "Ino-chan, kau kan sudah naksir Shikamaru-kun."

Sakura yang tertarik dengan percakapan mereka, mengangkat kepalanya, memandang penuh tanya pada Ino dan Hinata. "Sasuke-kun itu siapa?"

Ino tertawa dan Hinta tersenyum kecil. Merasa tak diacuhkan, Sakura cemberut kecil. "Serius, Sasuke-kun itu siapa?"

"Tuh, yang lagi makan, yang duduk di samping Naruto-nya Hinata kita yang tersayang ini," kata Ino.

Hinata menggerakkan tangannya menyebrangi meja, mencoba mencubit lengan Ino. "Inooo..."

Ino hanya tertawa pelan menanggapinya.

Sakura kembali memutar tubuhnya ke belakang, melirik kembali tiga sosok pemuda yang tadi sempat diperhatikannya. Shikamaru duduk membelakangi arah pandang Sakura. Sedang Naruto dan pemuda yang bernama Sasuke itu duduk tepat menghadap ke arahnya. Sakura tersentak ketika menyadari Sasuke balik memandangnya. Bahkan pemuda itu nampak terusik dengan tatapan Sakura. Mencoba berdamai, Sakura tersenyum ala kadarnya, lalu membalikkan tubuhnya.

"Biasa saja," komentar Sakura.

"Huuu... Sasuke itu ganteng, Ra. Matamu harus diperiksa tuh," goda Ino. "Banyak loh yang naksir dia. Kabarnya sih cowok jurusan teknik yang paling diincar, ya dia."

"Sok tahu," kata Sakura, bibirnya membentuk senyum kecil.

* * *

><p>Dua hari berturut-turut Sakura kembali melihat Sasuke bergabung di kantin bersama Naruto dan Shikamaru. Padahal sebelumnya, Sakura yakin, Sasuke tidak pernah ada jika Naruto dan Shikamaru makan di kantin. Tapi sama sekali tidak menjadi masalah baginya.<p>

Dan kali ini menjadi yang ketiga bagi Sakura bertemu dengan Sasuke, tapi bukan di kantin kampus seperti biasanya melainkan di perpustakaan umum yang terletak di samping Universitas Konoha, tempat mereka kuliah.

Sasuke sedang duduk membaca buku yang dipinjamnya ketika Sakura kesulitan mengambil novel yang terletak di rak paling atas. Sasuke yang memperhatikannya dari tempat duduknya bangkit, menghampiri tempat Sakura. Pemuda itu membantu Sakura mengambil novel yang ingin dibaca Sakura. Dengan sekali gerakan, novel itu sudah berada di tangan Sasuke.

"Ini," katanya.

Novel itu kini telah berpindah tangan kepada Sakura. "_Trims_," kata Sakura.

Sasuke mengangguk kecil, kembali ke tempat duduknya.

Awalnya Sakura ragu mengambil tempat di sebelah Sasuke. Namun berhubung sudah tak ada lagi tempat yang kosong di seksi itu, mau tak mau, Sakura melangkahkan kakinya menuju tempat itu. Suara kursi yang ditarik Sakura membuat Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya dari buku yang dibacanya pada Sakura.

"Maaf," kata Sakura.

Sasuke menggeleng pelan. "Tidak, tidak apa-apa."

Sakura tersenyum simpul. Gadis beriris hijau itu kemudian menekuri kegiatan membacanya. Hampir setengah jam ia tenggelam dalam novel yang dibacanya. Tidak sadar bahwa Sasuke yang duduk di sampingnya kini sedang memperhatikannya.

Entah apa yang dilihat pemuda itu, ketika secara perlahan, dia menyunggingkan sebuah senyum kecil.

Sakura yang merasa dirinya sedang ditatap, menolehkan kepalanya. Yang pertama kali dilihatnya adalah tatapan Sasuke yang menyambutnya. Sontak gadis itu menjadi salah tingkah. Ternyata diperhatikan itu tidak nyaman, pikirnya.

Sasuke hanya diam, tapi sedetik kemudian pemuda itu tersenyum kecil-lebih mirip seperti seringaian. "_Sorry_, aku hanya penasaran dengan warna rambutmu."

Sakura menekuk wajahnya. Dia bingung, kenapa semua orang yang pertama kali mengenalnya pasti berkomentar mengenai warna rambutnya, tak terkecuali pemuda yang duduk di sampingnya. "Aneh ya?"

"Tidak," tukas Sasuke. "Unik lebih tepatnya."

Sakura nyengir. "Lumayan, setidaknya unik lebih terdengar keren dibandingkan dengan aneh."

Sasuke tertawa kecil mendengar jawaban Sakura. Dia mengulurkan tangannya. "Sasuke Uchiha, kau?"

Sakura nampak sedikit terkejut ketika Sasuke menglurkan tangannya. Sakura baru sadar, selama ini dia tak pernah berkenalan resmi dengan Sasuke. Dia hanya melihat Sasuke di kantin ketika bersama Naruto dan Shikamaru. Sakura pun tahu nama pemuda itu dari Ino, tak lebih. Tak ingin membuat Sasuke kecewa, buru-buru disambutnya uluran tangan Sasuke. "Sakura, Sakura Haruno."

"Suka baca?"

Sakura mengangguk kecil. Dia menatap Sasuke sekilas sebelum kembali berkutat dengan novel yang dibacanya. "Ya, sangat suka." Sakura menatap Sasuke, "kau?"

Sasuke mengabaikan buku yang tadi dipinjamnya, dia menatap Sakura sepenuhnya. "Tergantung."

"Maksudnya?"

"Tergantung jenis bacaannya," katanya. "Kalau novel, aku tidak begitu suka."

"Oh," tanggap Sakura. Sakura kembali melanjutkan kegiatan bacanya.

"Kakakku yang suka."

"Eh?" Secara refleks Sakura sedikit berseru.

"Sssttt, kau ingin kita diusir?"

Sakura nyengir. "Maaf, oh ya, kakakmu perempuan?"

"Tidak, dia seorang pria."

Sakura nampaknya ingin melanjutkan percakapan mereka, tapi melihat gelagat Sasuke yang mulai sibuk dengan buku yang dibacanya membuat gadis itu mengurungkan niatnya. Dia hanya menatap Sasuke sejenak sebelum kembali menekuri novel yang dibacanya.

* * *

><p>Sasuke Uchiha belum pernah merasakan hal ini sebelumnya. Dia sama sekali tidak mengerti kenapa kakinya kini melangkah ke arah kamar kakak laki-laki satu-satunya yang dia miliki. Tangan Sasuke sempat ragu ketika ingin mengetuk pintu kamar kakaknya. Namun toh, dia tetap melaksanakan niatnya.<p>

Merasa ada yang mengetuk pintu kamarnya, Itachi berseru dari dalam kamar. "Masuk saja, tidak dikunci."

Terdengar suara derit pintu yang dibuka disusul suara pintu yang ditutup. Sasuke berdiri di depan pintu kamar Itachi, melirik kakaknya yang sedang mengerjakan sesuatu di depan laptop.

"Ada apa?" Itachi melirik kecil ke arah Sasuke. "Tumben ke kamarku." Itachi menyesap secangkir kopi miliknya.

"Hn." Sasuke mengedarkan pandangannya ke arah tumpukan novel Itachi di rak buku miliknya. "Aku mau pinjam novel."

Itachi nyaris tersedak kopinya ketika mendengar perkataan Sasuke. "Uhuk, uhuk..."

Sasuke berjengit risih. "Boleh tidak?"

Itachi meletakkan kopinya di atas meja di samping laptopnya. "Tumben, untuk apa?"

"Tentu saja untuk dibaca, memangnya untuk apa lagi?" sahut Sasuke gusar.

Itachi terkekeh kecil, adiknya memang tidak berubah, masih galak dan ketus seperti biasanya. Tapi baru pertama kali Sasuke meminjam koleksi novelnya, biasanya barang yang pernah dipinjam Sasuke hanya mobilnya.

"Okey, okey, jangan ngambek. Tuh, kau pilih saja novel apa yang mau kau baca."

Sasuke berjalan mendekati rak buku Itachi. Matanya memindai judul-judul novel yang ada di dalam rak tersebut. Kebanyakan dari novel-novel itu adalah novel tentang cerita kriminal dan detektif, terlihat dari judul-judulnya yang sedikit mengandung kata pembunuhan. Sasuke mulai bingung memutuskan ingin meminjam yang mana.

"Kira-kira yang bagus apa?"

Itachi memutar tubuhnya, dia menatap Sasuke lekat. "Memangnya kau mau membaca yang seperti apa?" tanyanya. "Percintaan?" Terjadi jeda sebentar. "Atau tentang pembunuhan?"

Sasuke berpikir sebentar. "Kalau tentang misteri, tapi tetap ada bumbu _romance_, ada?"

Itachi nyaris tergelak mendengar permintaan Sasuke. "Sejak kapan kau suka novel dengan bumbu _romance_?"

Sasuke mendengus kecil. "Berisik," katanya. "Ada atau tidak?"

Itachi tidak menjawab, dia bangkit dari duduknya, berjalan menuju rak buku. Tangannya mengambil satu novel dengan judul _Tanpa Batas_. "Nih, coba saja baca. Kau pasti akan kaget setelah membaca akhirnya."

Sasuke menatap novel yang kini ada di tangannya. Dia membaca ringkasan cerita di sampul belakang novel itu.

_'Untuk gadisku yang kusayangi tanpa batas._

_Untuk wanitaku yang kucintai tanpa batas._

_Untuk pengantinku yang kusakiti tanpa batas._

_Untuk cintaku yang kubunuh tanpa batas._

_Untuk semua yang ada pada dirimu yang kulukai dan kugilai tanpa batas.'_

"Aku pinjam yang ini," kata Sasuke.

"_Okey_," sahut Itachi.

Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu kamar Itachi. Baru saja tangannya menyentuh kenop pintu, suara Itachi mengiterupsi gerakannya.

"Oh ya, omong-omong, tokoh utama dalam novel itu bernama sama denganmu."

"Hn?" Sasuke berbalik menatap Itachi.

"Iya, tokoh utama prianya bernama Sasuke, sedangkan tokoh utama wanitanya bernama Sakura," tutur Itachi.

Sasuke hampir terbelalak mendengar penuturan Itachi, namun ditahannya. Hanya dengusan kecil yang keluar dari mulutnya sebelum dia benar-benar keluar dari kamar Itachi.

* * *

><p>Sakura tidak pernah menyangka bahwa Sasuke Uchiha akan menghampirinya di kantin kampus. Namun itulah yang saat ini terjadi, pemuda itu dengan santai berjalan ke arah mejanya yang dihuninya bersama Ino dan Hinata.<p>

"Boleh pinjam Sakura sebentar?"

Ino hanya terperangah dengan permintaan Sasuke. Buru-buru gadis beriris biru langit itu menganggukkan kepalanya. "Tentu."

Hinata hanya merespons perkataan Sasuke dengan sebuah senyuman.

Sedangkan Sakura kini sedang dilanda kebingungan. Untuk apa Sasuke menemuinya. Tak ingin membuat Sasuke menunggu lebih lama, gadis itu nyengir ke arah Ino dan Hinata sebelum mengikuti Sasuke ke arah taman belakang gedung D.

Pemuda itu membuka tas ranselnya, mengeluarkan, dan mengulurkan sebuah novel berlatar warna biru gelap dengan ukiran tinta berwarna keperakan untuk judulnya dari dalam tasnya ke arah Sakura.

"Ini," kata Sasuke.

Sakura menatap novel di tangan Sasuke dan wajah Sasuke secara bergantian.

"Untukku?"

"Tidak," jawab Sasuke singkat.

Sakura menekuk wajahnya, dia pikir Sasuke akan memberikan novel itu untuknya. Sasuke tersenyum tipis melihat mimik wajah Sakura.

"Tapi aku meminjamkannya untukmu."

"Serius?"

Sasuke hanya menganggukkan kepalanya singkat. Sakura menerima novel dari tangan Sasuke. Dia membaca judul novel itu, kemudian membaca sekilas ringkasan cerita di sampul belakang novel.

"Wow, sepertinya bagus. Punyamu?"

"Bukan, punya kakakku. Kupikir kau mungkin menyukainya, maka aku meminjamnya untukmu."

Sakura tersenyum kecil. "Trims," katanya. "Kau baik juga."

Sasuke mendengus kecil. Sakura terkekeh melihatnya.

"Kalau begitu, aku kembali ke kantin lagi, ya," kata Sakura. "Kurasa teman-temanku masih menungguku."

Sasuke hanya mengangguk affirmatif. Kedua matanya memandangi punggung Sakura yang semakin menjauh. Entah apa yang dia rasakan ketika dia tersenyum tipis, nyaris tak kentara, ketika melihat gadis itu. Rasanya sudah lama dia tidak merasakan hal-hal semacam ini.

* * *

><p>Sakura langsung diberondong pertanyaan oleh Ino setibanya dia di kantin. Kebanyakan pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu berinti sama: sejak kapan Sakura mengenal Sasuke Uchiha. Sakura tertawa kecil melihat Ino yang sedikit penasaran.<p>

"Huuu... Katanya tidak suka, Sasuke tidak ganteng, biasa saja, tapi ternyata diam-diam berhubungan dengannya," goda Ino.

Hinata ikut tertawa mendengar godaan Ino.

Sakura mengernyitkan alisnya. "Apaan sih, Inooo~! Aku tidak punya hubungan apa-apa dengan Sasuke," jelas gadis itu sambil menyeruput jus alpukat miliknya.

"Aku tidak percaya," kata Ino. "Jelas-jelas tadi Sasuke menghampiri kita, lalu dia bilang, dia ingin meminjammu sebentar. Uh, itu sih lebih dari cukup untuk disamakan seperti seorang pria pada kekasihnya," tutur Ino penuh semangat.

Sakura hanya menanggapinya dengan tawa kecil. "Aku dan Sasuke tidak pacaran, kami hanya teman."

"Lalu tadi dia mengajakmu ke mana?"

Sakura menatap Ino, dia mengeluarkan novel dari dalam tasnya. "Sasuke hanya mau meminjamiku ini," katanya.

Ino mengambil novel dari tangan Sakura. "Tanpa Batas," gumamnya. "Ecieee... Sasuke perhatian sekali."

Sakura menatap Ino dengan tatapan 'apaan-sih'.

"Omong-omong, sejak kapan Sasuke-kun dekat denganmu, Sakura-chan?" tanya Hinata.

Sakura mengalihkan pandangannya pada Hinata. "Tidak, kami tidak dekat, kok. Kebetulan kemarin aku bertemu dengannya di perpustakaan umum. Kami berbincang sebentar, hanya itu."

"Tapi yang kudengar Sasuke itu jarang loh berbicara dengan seorang gadis. Jangan-jangan dia itu naksir padamu, Sakura!" seru Ino berapi-api.

Hinata ikut menimpali. "Mungkin juga."

Sakura hanya cemberut mendengar godaan kedua sahabatnya. "Kalian ini, Sasuke kan hanya meminjamiku sebuah novel, kenapa jadi berpikir yang macam-macam sih? Lagi pula, bisa jadi dia sudah memiliki seorang kekasih."

Tiba-tiba sekelumit perasaan tak menyenangkan menggeliat dalam perut Sakura ketika dia memikirkan kemungkinan bahwa Sasuke telah memiliki seorang kekasih.

* * *

><p>Sasuke menimang-nimang ponsel miliknya. Tangannya mengetikkan sebuah email ke salah satu alamat email di kontaknya. Dia nampak sedikit merenung.<p>

Belakangan ini, dia sering secara diam-diam memerhatikan Sakura, gadis jurusan sastra yang mempunyai warna rambut tak lazim. Sakura tidak begitu cantik, Sasuke sendiri tidak mengerti mengapa dia jadi suka memerhatikan gadis itu. Mulai dari cara gadis itu berbicara, tersenyum, tertawa, bahkan cara gadis itu menekuk wajahnya. Entah kenapa dia jadi memerhatikan _body language_ gadis itu.

Sebuah email masuk di ponselnya mengalihkan pikiran Sasuke dari Sakura. Sebuah email yang menyadarkan pada sebuah kenyataan yang tidak bisa ditolaknya.

* * *

><p>Sakura melirik jam tangannya. Waktu hampir menunjukkan pukul tujuh malam. Kegiatan klub teater kampus yang diikutinya membuatnya harus pulang cukup malam, memang belum terlalu malam, tapi biasanya jam tujuh seperti ini, Sakura sudah duduk manis di kamarnya sambil membaca novel kesukaannya. Ino sudah pulang sejak jam kuliah terakhir selesai. Hinata pun telah dijemput Neji, sepupunya, sejak tadi sore. Tinggal Sakura yang melangkahkan kakinya sendirian menuju halte bus di samping kampusnya.<p>

Beberapa mahasiswa dan mahasiswi masih tampak menunggu bus di halte yang sama dengan Sakura. Sambil menunggu bus, Sakura duduk di bangku halte, dia mengeluarkan novel yang dipinjami oleh Sasuke. Sakura mulai membaca novel itu. Gadis itu sedikit terkejut ketika mendapati nama tokoh utama dalam novel itu sama seperti dirinya dan Sasuke. Gadis itu merasakan sebuah perasaan aneh menggelitik hatinya, terlebih ketika mengetahui bahwa Sakura dan Sasuke dalam novel itu adalah sepasang suami istri. Tanpa disadarinya sebuah motor berhenti di depan halte. Pengendara motor itu menepikan motornya, menghampiri Sakura yang masih tenggelam dalam novel yang dibacanya.

"Belum pulang?" Sebuah suara berat mengalihkan Sakura dari kegiatannya. Sasuke Uchiha tengah berdiri, menjulang tinggi di hadapannya.

"Eh? Belum. Kau sendiri?"

Tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Sakura, Sasuke mengulurkan sebuah helm kecil ke arah Sakura. "Kuantar kau pulang," katanya.

"Eeh?" Sakura masih diam, dia sedikit terkejut dengan perkataan Sasuke.

Sasuke mendengus kecil. "Ayo, hari sudah semakin gelap."

Sakura nampak ragu, tapi akhirnya gadis itu menerima helm dari Sasuke dan mengikuti langkah pemuda itu menuju motornya.

Suara deru mesin motor Sasuke segera saja digantikan oleh hembusan angin malam yang menyapu permukaan kulit Sakura.

"Memangnya kau tahu rumahku, Sasuke?" tanya Sakura. Suara gadis itu berusaha mengimbangi suara bising di jalan raya.

"Tidak," sahut Sasuke datar.

"Tch! Dasar! Rumahku di Jalan Karawaci No. 12, dari sini kau belok-"

"Aku tahu alamat itu, kau diam saja," potong Sasuke.

Sakura hanya menekuk wajahnya. Sasuke tetap saja sedikit mengesalkan. Awalnya Sakura ragu ketika mengulurkan tangannya, berpegangan pada pinggang Sasuke. Namun akhirnya diberanikan dirinya berpegangan kecil pada pinggang Sasuke. Sakura sedikit cemas, takut-takut Sasuke menganggapnya tidak sopan, jujur saja, Sakura melakukan ini hanya semata-mata takut dengan kecepatan motor yang dikendarai Sasuke. Sakura takut Sasuke menolak, namun gadis itu sedikit lega ketika Sasuke tidak menolak, bahkan Sakura seperti tersengat listrik ketika tangan kiri Sasuke malah menyentuh telapak tangannya, mengeratkan pegangan Sakura pada pinggangnya. Kini kedua tangan Sakura sepenuhnya melingkar pada pinggang Sasuke.

Sakura merasakan gejolak aneh pada hatinya. Jantungnya serasa berdetak lebih cepat. Dia berusaha menahan getaran aneh yang mulai merambati hatinya. Rasa hangat dan nyaman memenuhi dirinya. Aroma parfum yang menguar dari tubuh Sasuke seolah membiusnya. Mencoba mengalihkan pikirannya dari hal yang tidak-tidak, Sakura memecah kesunyian di antara mereka.

"Rumahmu di mana?"

Sasuke menjawab datar. "Tidak terlalu jauh dari rumahmu."

"Oh," respons Sakura.

Keheningan kembali melanda keduanya. Baik Sasuke maupun Sakura nampaknya tidak berniat membuka percakapan di sisa perjalanan mereka.

Deru mesin motor yang menepi di sebuah rumah sederhana melatari keadaan mereka saat ini.

"_Trims_," kata Sakura. Gadis itu turun dari motor, mengembalikan helm milik Sasuke yang dipakainya.

"Sama-sama," sahut Sasuke. Sasuke ikut turun, mengaitkan helm kecil yang tadi dipakai Sakura ke kaitan kecil di sisi samping belakang motornya.

"Omong-omong, itu helm punyamu?"

"Hn," katanya. "Kenapa?"

"Tidak, hanya saja, helm itu seperti helm untuk wanita."

Sasuke menatap Sakura lama, sebelum menanggapi perkataan Sakura. "Sudah malam, sebaiknya kau masuk."

Sakura mengangguk kecil. Hatinya sedikit mencelos. Dia merasa Sasuke sengaja mengalihkan pokok pembicaraan mereka sebelumnya. Namun dia berusaha tidak mengambil pusing mengenai hal itu.

"Aku pulang," pamit Sasuke.

"Hati-hati di jalan."

"Hn."

Suara _starter_ motor disusul deru mesin motor yang semakin menjauhi komplek kediaman Sakura terdengar membelah kesunyian malam. Sakura hanya menatap lama, sebuah senyuman tipis terpatri di bibirnya.

* * *

><p>Sasuke merebahkan tubuhnya sambil menatap kosong langit-langit kamarnya. Masih terekam jelas dalam ingatannya apa yang tadi dia lakukan: mengantar Sakura pulang.<p>

Entah apa yang dipikirkannya ketika dia menawarkan gadis itu tumpangan sampai ke rumah. Sasuke memejamkan kedua matanya, berharap menghapus jejak-jejak ingatan yang ditanamkan gadis berambut merah jambu sebahu itu. Namun gagal.

Lagi-lagi Sasuke harus merelakan pikirannya dipenuhi oleh sosok gadis itu. Mulai dari suara gadis itu, sampai sentuhan gadis itu ketika memeluk pinggangnya saat di motor tadi.

Sasuke melirik pigura di atas meja kecil di samping tempat tidurnya. Seorang pemuda berdiri sambil merangkul seorang gadis manis berambut coklat.

Sasuke mendesah berat. 'Kenapa jadi seperti ini?'

* * *

><p>Sudah dua jam lebih Sakura menghabiskan waktunya untuk melahap novel yang dipinjami Sasuke. Gadis itu benar-benar terbawa suasana dalam novel itu. Novel itu bercerita tentang sepasang suami istri yang harus didera polemik yang cukup berat dalam rumah tangga mereka. Sang suami yang bernama Sasuke dituduh melakukan pembunuhan berantai di desa tempat mereka tinggal.<p>

Sakura masih bersemangat membaca novel itu. Apalagi ketika dia tahu bahwa tokoh Sasuke di novel itu ternyata memiliki _affair_ dengan sahabat istrinya. Sakura benar-benar menaruh simpati pada tokoh istri-terlebih nama mereka sama. Gadis beriris hijau bening itu mengutuk tokoh Sasuke yang ternyata memiliki niat jahat pada istrinya. Namun setelah membaca hampir tiga per empat novel itu, dia mendesah lega. Ternyata tokoh Sasuke benar-benar mencintai istrinya.

Membicarakan tentang tokoh itu, Sakura sedikit tersipu ketika tokoh Sasuke mengatakan pada istrinya yang bernama Sakura bahwa dia mencintai wanita itu. Sempat terbersit di pikirannya, bagaimana jika Sasuke yang dikenalnya juga mengatakan hal yang sama pada dirinya.

Sadar akan kekonyolan pikirannya, buru-buru Sakura menepis pemikiran itu. Dia tertawa kecil.

Seketika ingatan tentang kejadian hari ini berlarian di benaknya. Mulai dari Sasuke yang meminjaminya novel, lalu mengantarnya pulang, sampai perlakuan Sasuke yang nampak tidak keberatan ketika Sakura berpegangan pada pinggangnya. Bahkan Sasuke malah melingkarkan tangan Sakura pada pinggangnya, membuat gadis itu mengeratkan pegangannya.

Wajah Sakura mulai merona. Mungkinkah ini yang dinamakan jatuh cinta?

* * *

><p>Hampir seminggu Sasuke mengantar Sakura pulang. Mereka selalu kebetulan bertemu di depan halte ketika Sakura sedang menunggu bus.<p>

Entah siapa yang memulai, muncul berita mengenai mereka berdua. Bagai dihembus angin, berita itu menyebar ke seluruh kampus, Sasuke, pemuda yang paling diincar di Universitas Konoha sedang menjalin hubungan dengan Sakura, mahasiswi dari jurusan sastra.

"Sakuraaa~!"

Ino datang tergopoh-gopoh ke kelas. Gadis itu duduk di kursi di sebelah Sakura. Sakura yang sedang mengobrol dengan Hinata di sebelah kanannya, menolehkan kepalanya, menghadap Ino di sebelah kirinya. "Ada apa?"

"Serius, Ra, kamu pacaran sama Sasuke?"

Sakura nampak terkejut. Buru-buru dia meluruskan pemikiran Ino. "Siapa yang bilang? Aku tidak pacaran dengan Sasuke."

"Yakin?"

Sakura menekuk wajahnya. "Tentu saja, Ino. Kalau aku pacaran dengan seorang pria, kalian berdua pasti jadi orang pertama yang kuberitahu."

Ino nyengir. "_Trims_," katanya. "Tapi gosipnya menyebar ke seluruh kampus loh," terang Ino.

"Gosip?" tanya Sakura bingung. "Gosip apa?"

"Tentu saja gosip mengenai hubunganmu dengan Sasuke."

"Loh, kenapa bisa ada gosip seperti itu?"

"Katanya banyak yang sering melihat kau pulang diantar oleh Sasuke. Padahal kan Sasuke tidak pernah mengantar seorang gadis mana pun di kampus ini."

Sakura tertawa kecil. "Sudah seminggu ini dia memang mengantarku pulang."

"Tuh kan!"

"Tapi hanya mengantar pulang, tidak lebih," tukas Sakura cepat. Dia tidak mau Ino berpikir yang macam-macam.

Hinata menyahut, "Sakura-chan naksir Sasuke-kun, ya?"

Sakura terdiam. Gadis itu berusaha mengenali perasaan yang akhir-akhir ini menderanya. "Mungkin," kata Sakura lirih. "Aku juga bingung dengan perasaanku."

Ino menepuk pelan bahu Sakura. "Kurasa Sasuke juga menyukaimu."

"Tidak mungkin," kata Sakura sambil tertawa kecil, berusaha menutupi sekelumit rasa sesak yang tiba-tiba hadir di dadanya. "Lagi pula kami tidak dekat. Sasuke juga tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda menyukaiku."

Hinata meremas pelan tangan Sakura. Berusaha memberi dukungan moril pada Sakura tanpa lewat kata-kata.

Sakura tersenyum tulus ke arah keduanya. "Sudah-sudah, lagi pula aku sendiri tidak tahu perasaanku pada Sasuke seperti apa. Ini mungkin hanya efek dari kebersamaan kami akhir-akhir ini. Jangan memperlakukan aku seperti gadis yang habis patah hati dong!"

Ino dan Hinata tertawa kecil. Sakura menekuk wajahnya, tapi dalam hati dia tersenyum. Meski dia terus bertanya, apa benar dirinya menyukai Sasuke?

* * *

><p>Sasuke sedang membaca diktat miliknya ketika sebuah tepukan mendarat di atas bahunya.<p>

"_Teme_, kudengar kau sedang dekat dengan Sakura-chan ya?"

Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya pada sosok yang kini duduk di sampingnya. Naruto Namikaze sedang menunggu respons darinya.

Sasuke mengangguk kecil. "Hn."

"Kau menyukainya?"

Tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Naruto, Sasuke balik bertanya pada Naruto. "Kau mengenalnya?"

"Tidak dekat, tapi tetap saja aku tidak suka kalau dia akhirnya patah hati," jawab Naruto.

Sasuke mendesah berat. Dia menatap Naruto penuh arti. "Apa aku salah?"

Naruto diam. Dia hanya mengangkat kedua bahunya. "Putuskanlah, sebenarnya siapa yang ada di hatimu?"

* * *

><p>Lagi-lagi Sakura harus pulang sendiri. Ino diantar pulang oleh Shikamaru, nampaknya rasa suka Ino mulai terbalas, dan Hinata seperti biasa selalu dijemput oleh Neji. Dia tidak keberatan, toh sudah beberapa hari ini dia pulang sendiri, meski akhirnya bertemu Sasuke dan diantar pulang oleh pemuda itu. Tapi sepertinya hari ini adalah pengecualian, hampir seharian ini Sakura tidak melihat Sasuke. Biasanya Sasuke selalu ada di kantin bersama Naruto dan Shikamaru saat jam makan siang. Tapi hari ini, pemuda itu absen.<p>

Sakura berusaha tidak memikirkan hal itu. Sebuah bus berhenti di halte tempat Sakura menunggu. Gadis itu melirik gerbang universitasnya, sedikit berharap Sasuke muncul dengan motor hitamnya, mengajaknya pulang bersama, seperti hari-hari kemarin. Namun segera ditepisnya harapan itu. Gadis itu bergegas menaiki bus.

Untung tak dapat diraih, malang tak dapat ditolak. Bus yang dinaiki Sakura penuh sesak. Dia terpaksa berdiri di dalam bus. Hampir selama perjalanan menuju rumahnya, Sakura tidak mendapatkan tempat duduk di dalam bis. Merasa bosan, kedua matanya memandang jalan-jalan di sekelilingnya lewat kaca bus yang tembus pandang.

Sampai di pertigaan lampu merah, kedua mata Sakura memicing memandang pengendara motor yang berhenti di sebelah bus. Dia tidak mungkin salah mengenali motor hitam itu. Itu adalah motor Sasuke. Sakura sendiri dengan yakin memastikan bahwa pengendara motor itu adalah Sasuke. Yang mengganggu pikirannya adalah sosok gadis yang berada di belakang Sasuke. Gadis berambut coklat panjang, yang sebagian rambutnya tertutup helm kecil yang selama ini sering dipakai Sakura jika menumpang motor Sasuke. Sakura melirik ke arah tangan gadis itu yang berpegangan erat di pinggang Sasuke.

Ada perasaan sesak yang menghantam ulu hatinya ketika melihat pemandangan itu. Seperti ada palu godam yang meremukkan hatinya. Sakura tidak mengerti apa yang dia rasakan. Bukankah dari dulu dia dan Sasuke memang tidak memiliki hubungan apa-apa. Bukankah sejak awal dia sendiri yang meyakinkan hatinya bahwa Sasuke tidak mungkin menyukainya, meski perhatiaan pemuda itu bisa dibilang lebih kepadanya. Bukankah Sasuke memang tidak pernah secara gamblang mengatakan bahwa dia menyukainya. Bukankah sejak awal dia sendiri yang mengatakan bahwa dia dan Sasuke hanya sebatas teman. Tapi tetap saja, itu semua tidak bisa menghentikan rasa sesak di dadanya dan segumpal air yang mulai menggenangi pelupuk matanya.

.

.

_Bersambung_

* * *

><p>Yak, aku balik lagi nulis setelah sekian lama (lebay) nggak nulis. Berasa tulisan semakin abal. *pundung*<p>

Mudah-mudahan fanfic ini dapat diterima dengan baik, berhubung aku lagi krisis kepercayaan diri akhir-akhir ini. :'( kritik dan saran yang membangun sangat diharapkan oleh author abal ini. Hehehehe...

Yang penasaran sama novel yang dipinjami Sasuke ke Sakura, bisa baca di ff Tanpa Batas punyaku. Ekekekeke... *promosi terselubung* -dicekek-

Dan terakhir, doakan aku semoga tgl 20 Feb, fanfic itu dapat aku tamatkan. :)

Terima kasih sudah membaca. :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Naruto milik Kishimoto-sensei**.

Saya cuma minjem karakternya dan sama sekali tidak mengambil keuntungan materi dari fanfic ini. :D

* * *

><p><strong>Menjemput Cinta<strong>

Sebuah fiksi kecil untuk memeriahkan **SasuSaku Fanday 2012.** Selamat membaca! :D

* * *

><p><em>... Bukankah sejak awal dia sendiri yang mengatakan bahwa dia dan Sasuke hanya sebatas teman. Tapi tetap saja, itu semua tidak bisa menghentikan rasa sesak di dadanya dan segumpal air yang mulai menggenangi pelupuk matanya.<em>

* * *

><p>Sakura tiba di rumahnya, melepaskan alas kakinya di undakan kecil di depan rumahnya, sebelum mengambil dan meletakkannya di rak sepatu di bagian dalam rumahnya.<p>

Kepalanya pusing, meski dia berusaha menyerukan kata-kata penghibur pada dirinya sendiri, tetap saja rasa berat di kepalanya tidak menghilang. Bayangan Sasuke dengan gadis berambut coklat itu terus menerus singah di benaknya.

"Aku pulang," katanya.

Ibunya yang sedang memasak makan malam menyahut dari arah dapur. "Tumben sudah pulang?"

Sakura berjalan menuju kamarnya. "Iya, tadi tidak ada acara klub." Gadis itu melangkahkan kakinya di atas lantai kayu rumahnya, terdengar derap langkahnya yang beraturan.

"Diantar pulang temanmu lagi?" tanya ibunya. Sang ibu sama sekali tidak memperkirakan bahwa pertanyaan itu mengusik lagi sesuatu dalam hati Sakura. Sesuatu yang sejak tadi ingin dilupakan oleh anak gadisnya.

Langkah Sakura terhenti, tepat ketika melintas di depan dapur tempat ibunya yang kini tengah memasak. Dia tersenyum kecut. "Tidak, aku pulang naik bus."

Pikirannya melayang pada kejadian tadi sore, ketika dia melihat Sasuke sedang membonceng seorang gadis yang dia tidak tahu siapa. Ada perasaan kesal-lebih terasa menyesakkan-ketika mengingat hal itu. Berpuluh-puluh kali ia menyangkal rasa yang kini hinggap di dadanya, tetap saja tidak cukup. Rasa itu terus melesak ke dalam rongga dadanya.

Ibunya merasa ada yang tidak beres dengan jawaban Sakura. Dia mematikan kompor gas, mengeluarkan piring-piring saji dari dalam rak, sebelum menatap Sakura yang masih bergeming di depan dapur. "Kau sedang bertengkar dengan temanmu itu?"

Sakura tersentak dari lamunannya. Dia mencoba tersenyum, meski dia sendiri yakin hasilnya malah seperti meringis. "Tidak, aku tidak bertengkar dengannya. Lagi pula, kami tidak ada hubungan spesial apa-apa, Bu. Dari kemarin, kami hanya kebetulan bertemu, dan dia mengantarku," jelas Sakura. "Hanya itu," tambahnya pelan.

Ibunya mengangguk kecil. "Ceritakan pada Ibu jika kau sedang mengalami masalah," kata Ibunya. Wanita paruh baya itu meletakkan piring-piring saji yang sudah terisi sajian makan malam di atas meja makan. Sejurus kemudian dia menghampiri tempat Sakura berdiri. Dia memeluk putri semata wayangnya itu, kemudian mengecup keningnya. "Ibu menyayangimu," katanya diakhiri sebuah kedipan kecil di sudut matanya.

Sakura tersenyum tulus. "Aku sayang Ibu," bisiknya sebelum mengecup pipi ibunya.

Sakura beranjak menuju kamarnya. Dia merebahkan tubuhnya di atas kasur. Ingin rasanya dia melupakan apa yang tadi sore dilihatnya atau sekedar berpura-pura pada dirinya sendiri dengan berpikir itu tidak masalah atau Sasuke bukan siapa-siapanya, dan dia sama sekali tidak berhak menyimpan rasa kesal atas apa yang ia lihat tadi sore. Tapi tetap saja sulit.

Terlebih ketika dia mulai sadar, ada sebentuk perasaan yang hinggap di hatinya ketika bersama dengan Sasuke. Mencoba menyangkal pun rasanya sulit, karena tanpa dia sadari, dia sudah jatuh hati pada pemuda itu.

Dulu ketika Ino menangis hanya karena Shikamaru sudah memiliki kekasih, dia merasa itu berlebihan. Dia bahkan menganggap Ino buta, karena mengharapkan Shikamaru, jelas-jelas Ino itu cantik, dan Sakura yakin, banyak pemuda rela antri demi cinta Ino. Tapi sekarang dia mengerti. Sangat mengerti. Bahkan dia mengerti ketika Ino senang bukan kepalang mendapati Shikamaru sudah putus dengan kekasihnya.

Tapi lagi-lagi sebuah kenyataan menghantam telak dirinya. Kenyataan bahwa Sasuke bukan siapa-siapanya. Bukan kekasihnya, bahkan teman dekat pun bukan. Jadi terlalu egois jika dia menyalahkan Sasuke. Mungkin dari awal dirinyalah yang terlalu menganggap lebih perhatian Sasuke. Bukan pada tempatnya jika dia merasakan perasaan cemburu ketika melihat Sasuke dengan gadis lain.

Tapi sekali lagi, itu tidak mengubah perasaan sesak yang kini menderanya. Untuk pertama kalinya Sakura merasakan cemburu dalam hidupnya.

* * *

><p>Sasuke Uchiha memindai seisi penghuni kantin. Matanya sibuk mencari-cari sosok gadis berambut merah jambu pucat. Biasanya warna rambut itu menyembul di antara gadis berambut hitam dan gadis berambut kuning terang yang sering duduk di meja pojok kantin. Tapi kali ini nihil, tidak ada warna merah jambu di tengah-tengah mereka.<p>

Sadar akan pandangan Sasuke, Shikamaru menyenggol pelan lengannya. "Mencari siapa?" Tanpa melihat ekspresi Sasuke, Shikamaru menyeruput teh manis miliknya.

Sasuke menggeleng pelan. "Tidak, tidak ada," elaknya. Pemuda itu memainkan sedotan di gelas jus tomatnya.

Naruto yang duduk bersebrangan dengan Sasuke mengikuti arah pandang Sasuke sebelumnya. "Kau mencari Sakura-chan?"

Sasuke menatap Naruto lama sebelum menggeleng kecil, kembali berpura menyibukkan dirinya dengan makan siangnya. "Tidak juga," katanya.

"Dia sakit kalau kau mau tahu," lanjut Naruto.

"Sakit?" tanya Sasuke. Pemuda itu kini sepenuhnya memberikan perhatian pada perkataan Naruto.

Naruto mengangkat kedua bahunya. "Entahlah, tadi pagi Hinata memberitahuku, sore ini dia dan Ino ingin menjenguk Sakura."

"Oh," hanya itu respons dari Sasuke.

Shikamaru melirik Sasuke penuh arti. "Sejak kapan kau memperhatikan Sakura?"

"Aku tidak ada hubungan apa-apa dengannya," jawab Sasuke. Dia mengaduk-aduk jus tomatnya dengan pelan.

"Aku tidak bertanya apa hubungan kalian," tukas Shikamaru. " Tapi berita tentang hubungan kalian sedang hangat-hangatnya diperbincangkan oleh gadis-gadis kampus," tambah Shikamaru. "Kau tidak ingin 'dia' sampai mendengarnya kan?"

Sasuke menghentikan gerakannya. Pemuda itu memandang Shikamaru dan Naruto secara bergantian.

Naruto mengemukakan pendapatnya. "Shika benar, jangan mempermainkan Sakura-chan, Sasuke. Kurasa dia bahkan tidak tahu apa-apa."

"Sudah kubilang, aku tidak ada hubungan apa-apa dengan Sakura," sergah Sasuke cepat. Dia tidak ingin membahas topik ini.

"Kami mengenalmu sudah lama," kata Shikamaru. "Bukan maksudku atau Naruto untuk mencampuri urusan pribadimu, tapi kau tidak bisa seperti ini terus. Kasihan Sakura. Kalau kau memang tidak memiliki perasaan padanya, untuk apa kau mengantarnya setiap pulang kuliah?"

"Kami hanya kebetulan bertemu," sanggah Sasuke.

Naruto mendengus kecil. "_Teme_, jangan kau kira kami tidak tahu, kau sengaja menunggu Sakura-chan pulang kan? Pura-pura bahwa kalian bertemu secara tidak sengaja."

Sasuke memejamkan kedua matanya. "Setidaknya dia berpikir seperti itu."

Shikamaru menguap kecil. "Dia itu seorang gadis, Sasuke. Gadis akan menjadi sangat merepotkan jika berhubungan dengan perasaan."

Naruto melirik Shikamaru dengan tajam, dia melirik ke arah meja Hinata dan Ino. "Hinata bilang, sepertinya Sakura mulai menyukaimu." Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya pada Sasuke. "Jangan beri dia harapan, kalau ternyata yang bisa kau berikan padanya hanya harapan kosong."

Sasuke tertegun. Dia tidak pernah menyangka jika harus terjebak dalam cerita seperti ini. Dari sekian banyak gadis di kampusnya, kenapa harus ada Sakura? Kenapa dia harus bertemu dengan gadis itu?

* * *

><p>Sakura melirik jam di dinding kamarnya. Sudah sejam yang lalu Ino dan Hinata pulang dari menjenguknya. Ino tadi bercerita dengan semangat bahwa Sasuke siang ini ada di kantin bersama Shikamaru dan Naruto seperti biasa. Sakura hanya tersenyum tipis mendengarnya, dia tidak menceritakan apa yang dilihatnya kemarin sepulang kuliah pada Ino maupun Hinata. Dia tidak ingin Ino dan Hinata jadi mengkhawatirkannya, menganggapnya patah hati, lagi pula dia bukan siapa-siapa Sasuke. Setidaknya itulah yang ditanamkan gadis itu dalam benaknya guna menyangkal rasa sesak bila mengingat kejadiaan kemarin.<p>

Mau tidak mau, lagi-lagi gadis itu memikirkan Uchiha Sasuke. Rasanya sulit sekali melupakan sosok pemuda itu. Padahal awalnya, Sakura sama sekali tidak pernah menyangka atau pun berharap bisa terjebak dalam perasaan yang kini membelenggunya. Dia cemburu, ya, dia mengakui dia memang cemburu. Tapi yang lebih menyesakkan dia tidak berhak dan sama sekali tidak pantas cemburu pada gadis yang dibonceng Sasuke kemarin, karena Sasuke bukan kekasihnya.

Suara pintu kamarnya yang dibuka membuat gadis itu menolehkan kepalanya, melirik siapa yang membuka pintu kamarnya.

"Kau sedang tertidur, Sayang?"

Sakura menggeleng. "Tidak, Bu. Ada apa?"

Wanita paruh baya itu memasuki kamar Sakura, duduk di tepi ranjang Sakura. "Ada temanmu datang menjenguk, dia sedang menunggu di ruang tamu."

Sakura mengernyit heran. "Siapa, Bu?" Sakura tidak begitu memiliki banyak teman dekat di kampus. Hanya Ino dan Hinata yang dekat dengannya. Tapi kedua gadis itu baru saja pulang sejam yang lalu.

"Temui dulu temanmu itu, siapa tahu sakitmu hilang setelah bertemu dengannya."

Sakura bertambah bingung. Tanpa banyak bicara, gadis itu bangkit, dan keluar menuju ruang tamu.

Tubuh Sakura menegang, kedua bola matanya sedikit membelalak ketika melihat Uchiha Sasuke sedang duduk di ruang tamu rumahnya.

Sadar akan kehadiran Sakura, Sasuke menolehkan kepalanya menghadap Sakura yang masih berdiri di ambang pembatas antara ruang tamu dan ruang keluarga rumahnya. Sasuke tersenyum tipis.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu?"

Suara itu seolah menyadarkan Sakura. Gadis itu balas tersenyum kecut sambil melangkahkan kakinya, mendudukkan dirinya pada sofa yang berhadapan dengan sofa yang diduduki Sasuke. Mereka hanya dipisahkan oleh sebuah meja persegi panjang. "Baik, sudah lumayan baikan," jawab Sakura.

Sasuke mengeluarkan sekantong buah-buahan dari dalam ranselnya. "Ini, semoga cepat sembuh."

Sakura menerima sekantong buah-buahan itu dari tangan Sasuke. Dia meletakkan kantong itu di atas meja. "_Trims_, seharusnya kau tidak perlu repot-repot begini," kata Sakura.

"Tidak apa-apa, kebetulan tadi aku melintasi toko buah saat ke sini."

"Sepertinya semua yang melingkupi kita selalu kebetulan ya?"

Pertanyaan retoris itu cukup mengejutkan Sasuke. Sadar akan pertanyaannya yang kurang sopan, Sakura meminta maaf.

"Maaf," katanya. "Omong-omong, dari mana kau tahu aku tidak sedang sakit? Maksudku, kita kan tidak sejurusan." Tangan gadis itu memainkan ujung kaos yang dikenakannya.

"Banyak hal yang tidak perlu kau ketahui," kata Sasuke. Pemuda itu menatap Sakura. "Kau pasti pulang malam semalam?"

"Tidak juga," sahut Sakura datar. "Tidak ada acara klub kemarin, aku pulang setelah jam kuliah sore selesai."

"Oh," kata Sasuke. "Pantas saja, aku tidak melihatmu semalam."

"Bukannya sejak sore kau sudah pulang?"

Sasuke menatap Sakura penuh arti. Sedangkan Sakura merutuki kebodohan dirinya yang kelepasan bicara. Dia sama sekali tidak ingin mengangkat topik yang sejak kemarin ingin dilupakannya.

"Lupakan," tukas Sakura cepat.

Sasuke diam. Sejurus kemudian dia mengangguk kecil. "Sebaiknya aku pulang, kurasa kau perlu istirahat."

Sakura hanya mengangguk kecil. Dia beranjak, mengantar Sasuke sampai pintu rumahnya. Di halaman rumahnya Sakura melihat motor hitam Sasuke diparkir, di sisi belakangnya masih terkait sebuah helm kecil yang kemarin dipakai oleh gadis yang dibonceng oleh Sasuke.

"Aku pulang," pamit Sasuke.

Sakura diam, dia ingin sekali bertanya pada Sasuke perihal gadis yang kemarin dilihatnya bersama Sasuke. Tapi rasanya dia sama sekali tidak pantas menanyakan hal itu. Maka diurungkan niatnya. "Hati-hati," hanya itu respons Sakura.

"Hn."

* * *

><p>Matsuri menatap Sasuke dalam diam. Sasuke masih berkutat dengan laptopnya. Matsuri tidak tahu apa yang sedang dikerjakan Sasuke, mungkin tugas kuliah. Gadis itu menyeruput pelan-pelan jus tomat miliknya. Sudah lama sekali rasanya dia dan Sasuke tidak pergi keluar bersama seperti malam ini. Kesibukannya sebagai mahasiswi dan model amatir ditambah kesibukan Sasuke sebagai mahasiswa semester akhir membuat intensitas pertemuan mereka semakin berkurang. Apalagi mereka menempuh pendidikan di universitas yang berbeda.<p>

"Sasuke-kun," panggil Matsuri.

"Hn." Sasuke tidak mengalihkan perhatiaannya dari laptop miliknya.

"Apa besok kau bisa menjemputku pulang kuliah lagi?" Matsuri menunggu jawaban dari Sasuke.

Sasuke menatap Matsuri sekilas. "Maaf, sepertinya aku tidak bisa."

"Oh," respons Matsuri. "Bagaimana kalau lusa?"

"Kurasa, lusa pun aku tidak bisa. Ada makalah yang belum aku selesaikan untuk tugas minggu depan, aku-"

"Apa ini ada hubungannya dengan gadis yang bernama Sakura?" Matsuri memotong perkataan Sasuke dengan cepat.

Sasuke menghentikan kegiatannya. Pemuda itu kini menatap Matsuri. "Aku tidak mengerti maksudmu."

"Kudengar, akhir-akhir ini kau dekat dengannya."

Matsuri tidak ingin mengatakan ini semua. Dia ingin memercayai Sasuke. Dia percaya Sasuke tidak mungkin mengkhianatinya. Tapi kabar burung yang disampaikan salah satu sahabatnya membuatnya terganggu akhir-akhir ini. Kabar bahwa Sasuke sedang dekat dengan salah satu mahasiswi di kampusnya. Yang Matsuri tahu, gadis itu bernama Haruno Sakura. Matsuri gelisah, apalagi belakangan ini hubungannya dengan Sasuke merenggang. Semenjak dia bekerja _part time_ sebagai model amatir di sebuah majalah remaja, dia merasa dia dan Sasuke semakin menjauh.

Sasuke memang tidak pernah menyukai keputusan Matsuri untuk terjun di dunia _modelling_. Tapi itu adalah cita-cita Matsuri sejak kecil. Matsuri tidak bisa menolak begitu saja tawaran menjadi model yang dia terima. Tapi dia juga tidak ingin kehilangan Sasuke. Bahkan sekarang, gadis itu takut. Dia takut Sasuke akan berpaling pada gadis lain. Terlebih kini ada sosok Haruno Sakura yang tiba-tiba hadir di antara mereka.

"Kami hanya teman," tukas Sasuke cepat. Dia kembali menyibukkan dirinya dengan laptop di hadapannya.

"Tapi kau mengantarnya pulang beberapa hari ini, kan?"

Sasuke diam. Dia memandang Matsuri penuh arti. "Kalau kubilang kami hanya teman tak cukup untukmu, apa yang harus kulakukan?"

Matsuri menyentuh punggung tangan Sasuke. "Jauhi dia," katanya. "Aku cemburu, Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke terdiam. Alunan musik waltz yang memenuhi kafe tempat mereka berada tidak memberikan efek apa-apa bagi hatinya yang tiba-tiba terasa kebas.

* * *

><p>Hari ini dosen mata kuliah terakhir di kelas Sakura tidak hadir. Pengumuman kuliah pengganti yang diadakan hari Sabtu depan membuat gadis beiris hijau itu menekuk wajahnya. Hilang sudah harapannya untuk menghabiskan hari Sabtu di rumah seharian.<p>

"Hey, wajahmu kenapa sih? Ditekuk begitu, jadi aneh," ledek Ino.

Sakura mendesah berat. "Kuliah penggantinya Sabtu. Padahal aku sudah berencana untuk beristirahat seharian di rumah," keluh Sakura. Mereka kini sedang duduk-duduk di taman belakang kampus.

Hinata tertawa kecil.

"Yah, daripada aku," sahut Ino. "Hari Sabtu ini Shika mengajakku jalan, tapi gara-gara kuliah pengganti ini, kurasa akan gagal. Huh!" keluh Ino.

Sakura memicingkan matanya. "Jalan? Dengan Shika? Kalian sudah pacaran ya?" Sakura mencolek lengan Ino. "Wow, sepertinya harus ada yang menraktir kita!"

Hinata mengangguk menyetujui usul Sakura.

"Ih, apa sih? Kami belum pacaran kok," kata Ino. Dia tersenyum manis. "Omong-omong, kau sendiri bagaimana, Hinata, dengar-dengar kemarin kau berangkat kuliah dengan Naruto," goda Ino.

Sakura gantian menatap Hinata.

Hinata hanya tersipu malu. "Hehehe. Baru sehari kok, kemarin Naruto-kun menembakku," kata Hinata.

"Arghhh~ Hinata curang! Ayo, kita ke kantin!" seru Ino bersemangat.

Sakura tertawa. "Hinata kita ini sudah punya pacar sekarang, hihihi!"

"Maaf, apa aku mengganggu kalian?"

Ketiga gadis itu menolehkan kepala mereka secara bersamaan ke arah sang penanya. Seorang gadis berambut coklat panjang berdiri di depan mereka. Gadis itu memakai kemeja putih dipadukan dengan celana bahan _jeans_ berwarna biru tua. Sakura merasakan jantungnya berdebar lebih cepat dari biasanya. Dia mengenali peawakan gadis itu. Gadis yang sama dengan gadis yang dibonceng Sasuke tempo hari.

Ino dan Hinata saling melirik.

"Namaku Matsuri. Kalau boleh, aku ingin bicara berdua sebentar dengan Sakura."

Sakura terkejut. Bagaimana pun juga kedatangan gadis itu yang ingin berbicara dengannya membuatnya terkejut. Otaknya dipenuhi spekulasi tentang hal apa yang ingin dibicarakan gadis itu padanya.

Ino melirik Sakura. Sadar kini dia menjadi pusat perhatiaan, Sakura mengangguk kecil. "_Okey_," katanya.

Hinata tersenyum sambil meraih lengan Ino untuk beranjak dari duduknya. "Kami tunggu di kantin ya, Sakura-chan," katanya. Ino nampak tidak rela meninggalkan Sakura dengan gadis itu. Dia masih penasaran siapa gadis berambut coklat yang tiba-tiba datang dan ingin berbicara empat mata dengan Sakura. Seingatnya, dia belum pernah sekali pun melihat gadis itu di universitas mereka. Namun akhirnya dia tetap mengikuti langkah Hinata, menjauhi tempat Sakura.

Merasa Ino dan Hinata sudah jauh dari jarak dengar mereka, gadis itu duduk di bangku taman di samping Sakura.

"Maaf kalau aku mengganggu waktumu," katanya. "Seperti yang kubilang, namaku Matsuri." Gadis itu mengulurkan tangannya ke arah Sakura.

Sakura menyambut uluran tangan gadis itu. Gadis itu tersenyum. Sakura memerhatikan wajah gadis itu. Dia baru sadar gadis itu cantik, manis lebih tepatnya. Entah kenapa dia jadi membandingkan dirinya sendiri dengan gadis itu. Dan dia merasa kalah jauh. "Sakura," katanya pada akhirnya.

Matsuri menatap Sakura dalam. "Sakura, boleh aku pangil begitu?"

Sakura mengangguk kecil.

"Apa kau mengenal Sasuke-kun?"

Bahu Sakura menegang. Harusnya dari awal dia sadar, apa pun yang ingin dibicarakan gadis itu, pastilah memiliki hubungan dengan Sasuke. Karena Sasuke lah satu-satunya mata rantai yang menghubungkan kedua gadis itu.

Sakura meresponsnya dengan anggukan kecil.

"Kau dekat dengannya?" tanya Matsuri lagi. Tatapan mata Matsuri menyadarkan Sakura. Sakura mengenali arti dari tatapan itu, kecemburuan. Meski Matsuri berusaha dengan baik menutupi perasaannya.

Sakura menggeleng. "Tidak," sahut Sakura. "Kami hanya teman."

"Syukurlah," kata Matsuri. Dia tersenyum. "Awalnya aku sedikit khawatir ketika mendengar dari salah satu temanku bahwa Sasuke-kun sedang dekat denganmu. Dia bilang, Sasuke-kun sering mengantarmu pulang. Tapi aku lega setelah berbicara denganmu," jelas Matsuri.

Sakura diam. Penjelasan Matsuri masih menggambarkan keburaman baginya. Meski samar-samar dia bisa menangkap inti dari pembicaraan mereka, tapi Sakura berharap pemikirannya salah.

Membaca air muka Sakura yang sedikit kebingungan, Matsuri tertawa kecil. "Ah, harusnya aku memberitahukanmu dari awal kenapa aku bertanya seperti ini padamu," katanya. "Aku adalah pacar Sasuke-kun." Matsuri tersenyum kecil. "Maaf ya kalau aku jadi membingungkanmu. Aku sama sekali tidak ada maksud untuk mencari perkara denganmu. Aku hanya mencoba meluruskan pemikiranku saja. Sebagai sesama gadis pasti kau mengerti maksudku."

"Aku sedikit cemburu ketika temanku bilang Sasuke-kun sedang dekat denganmu. Apalagi Sasuke-kun hampir tidak pernah dekat dengan seorang gadis. Awalnya aku takut kau mencoba merebut Sasuke-kun. Tapi setelah bertemu denganmu aku lega. Aku yakin kau bukan gadis seperti itu," kata Matsuri. Gadis itu tersenyum ke arah Sakura.

Sakura hanya mampu tersenyum menanggapi semua perkataan Matsuri. Meski kini ada rasa sesak yang membelenggu hatinya. Ternyata benar apa yang sejak tadi dipikirkannya, gadis ini adalah kekasih dari Sasuke. Ingin rasanya Sakura menghilang dari hadapan gadis ini secepat mungkin. Dia merasa bodoh. Harusnya dari awal dia sadar, Sasuke tidak menyukainya, perhatiaan Sasuke hanya sebatas teman, tidak lebih. Kini dia sendiri yang harus menanggung rasa sesak yang menggumpal di dadanya. Tepat ketika dia merasakan jatuh cinta untuk yang pertama kali.

* * *

><p>Sakura melangkahkan kakinya menuju kantin kampus. Matanya bersirobok dengan kedua mata Sasuke yang memperhatikannya sejak gadis itu memasuki kantin. Sakura langsung memutuskan kontak mata mereka. Gadis itu berjalan menuju meja Ino dan Hinata.<p>

"Ada apa? Kenapa wajahmu lesu begitu? Apa ini ada hubungannya dengan gadis yang tadi?" Ino mencecar Sakura dengan berbagai pertanyaan.

Sakura memilih diam. Di tidak menjawab satu pun dari pertanyaan-pertanyaan Ino. Dia melirik Sasuke yang berada tak jauh dari mejanya, pemuda itu masih menatapnya. Sakura kembali memutuskan kontak mata mereka.

"Hey, ada apa?" Ino masih berusaha mencecar Sakura.

"Sakura-chan, kau baik-baik saja?" Kali ini Hinata yang menyuarakan kekhawatirannya.

"Baik, aku baik-baik saja," jawab Sakura. Dia berusaha tersenyum.

Sasuke Uchiha berjalan menuju meja Sakura. Dia rasa ada yang tidak beres dengan gadis itu. Tidak biasanya Sakura menatapnya dengan tatapan datar seperti tadi. Pemuda itu mengambil tempat di sebelah Sakura.

Menyadari Sasuke kini duduk di sebelahnya, Sakura bangkit, menyambar tasnya di atas meja. "Aku duluan, ada tugas yang belum kukerjakan," katanya cepat. Tanpa menjawab atau sekedar mendengarkan panggilan Ino, Sakura langsung pergi meninggalkan kantin.

Sasuke tahu, Sakura pasti menghindarinya. Tapi kenapa? Pemuda itu menatap Ino dan Hinata secara bergantian. Hinata mengangkat kedua bahunya.

"Dia kenapa sih? Jelas-jelas tidak ada dosen di mata kuliah terakhir. Sejak bertemu gadis berambut coklat itu, dia jadi aneh," komentar Ino.

Sasuke memicingkan matanya. "Gadis berambut coklat?"

Ino mengangguk. "Entahlah, gadis itu tiba-tiba datang dan ingin berbicara berdua saja dengan Sakura," kata Ino. "Aku sama sekali tidak mengenalnya, kurasa dia juga bukan mahasiswi di sini," imbuhnya.

Tanpa menunggu lebih lama lagi, Sasuke bangkit dari duduknya. Dia pergi begitu saja meninggalkan Ino dan Hinata.

"Tch! Tadi Sakura, sekarang Sasuke, sebenarnya ada apa sih di antara mereka?" keluh Ino.

Hinata hanya mengangkat kedua bahunya. "Entahlah, semoga saja bukan hal yang buruk."

* * *

><p>Sasuke mencari-cari sosok Sakura. Dia yakin gadis itu belum pergi jauh. Buru-buru Sasuke menuju parkiran motornya. Sasuke keluar dari gerbang universitasnya sambil mengendarai motornya. Matanya menangkap sosok gadis berambut merah jambu sedang duduk di bangku halte di samping kampus. Benar dugaannya, Sakura masih ada di halte bus. Gadis itu nampaknya ingin segera pulang ke rumah.<p>

Sasuke menghentikan laju motornya di samping halte. Dia berdiri tegap di hadapan Sakura. Sakura bersikap seolah tidak melihat Sasuke di sana. Gadis itu berpura-pura memandang jam tangan di pergelangan tangannya.

"Ada apa denganmu?"

Sakura dengan terpaksa melihat ke arah Sasuke. "Aku tidak apa-apa," katanya datar.

"Kenapa kau menghindariku?"

"Tidak," potong Sakura cepat.

"Kalau begitu, aku antar kau pulang," kata Sasuke. Pemuda itu menyodorkan sebuah helm kecil di tangannya pada Sakura.

Sakura menatap helm itu lama sebelum beralih menatap Sasuke. "Aku bisa pulang naik bus sendiri."

"Kau sedang menghindar dariku," dengus Sasuke.

Sakura diam. Dia lalu tersenyum kecut. "Memangnya apa pedulimu? Lagi pula kita tidak memiliki hubungan apa-apa," katanya.

Sasuke menatap lama kedua bola mata Sakura. "Akan kujelaskan semuanya."

Sakura menggeleng kecil. "Tidak perlu, Matsuri sudah menjelaskan semuanya."

Sebuah bus tiba di saat yang tidak tepat. Tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Sasuke, Sakura bangkit dari duduknya, bergegas menaiki bus itu.

Sasuke hanya mampu melihat itu semua dengan tatapan nanar. Dia mendengus kecil.

* * *

><p>Matsuri cukup terkejut melihat Sasuke sedang berdiri di depan studio pemotretannya. Biasanya Sasuke selalu menolak menjemputnya di tempat ini. Perasaan hangat membanjiri hati gadis itu. Dia tersenyum kecil, melangkah menuju tempat Sasuke berada.<p>

"Maaf membuatmu menunggu lama," kata Matsuri.

"Hn," respons Sasuke. Dia menyerahkan sebuah helm kecil yang kini telah dipasang Matsuri di kepalanya.

"Tumben kau menjemputku di sini, Sasuke-kun," kata Matsuri. Gadis itu menaiki motor dan duduk di belakang Sasuke. Kedua tangan gadis itu melingkar erat di pinggang Sasuke.

Sasuke memilih untuk tidak menjawab pertanyaan Matsuri. Matsuri tersenyum kecut. Dia sudah terbiasa dengan sikap dingin Sasuke seperti ini. Meski begitu dia tahu, Sasuke menyayanginya.

Sepanjang perjalanan, tidak ada satu pun dari mereka yang membuka percakapan. Hanya kebisingan lalu lintas yang terdengar. Matsuri tahu, Sasuke paling tidak suka diajak bicara jika sedang mengendarai motor. Selama mereka menjalin hubungan, kebersamaan mereka lebih banyak diisi dengan kesunyian. Dan Matsuri tidak keberatan. Dia sama sekali tidak keberatan. Dia memiliki banyak kesamaan dengan Sasuke, itulah yang membuatnya merasa cocok dengan Sasuke. Matsuri pun yakin karena itu pulalah Sasuke menjalin hubungan dengannya. Tanpa kata-kata mereka tahu, mereka saling menyayangi dan membutuhkan.

Setibanya di rumah Matsuri, Sasuke menghentikan laju motornya. Matsuri sudah turun dari motor. Dia menyerahkan helm kecil itu kepada Sasuke.

"Mau masuk dulu?" tawar Matsuri.

"Tidak, terima kasih," jawab Sasuke. Pemuda itu memainkan helm kecil yang tadi dipakai Matsuri. "Matsu, aku ingin bicara sebentar."

Matsuri memandang Sasuke penuh tanya. Tidak biasanya Sasuke bersikap seperti ini. Gadis itu hanya tersenyum kecil. "Ada apa?"

Sasuke menatap ke dalam kedua mata Matsuri. "Apa tadi siang kau menemui Sakura?"

Tubuh Matsuri membeku. Dia sama sekali tidak menyangka akan dihadapkan pada pertanyaan ini oleh Sasuke. Matsuri berusaha menata perasaannya yang mulai dilanda cemburu. "Apa gadis itu yang mengadu padamu?"

Sasuke menggeleng kecil. "Sakura tidak mengatakan apa-apa padaku. Apa benar kau menemuinya tadi siang?"

Matsuri menarik napasnya dalam-dalam. "Dari mana kau menyimpulkan bahwa aku menemui dia tadi siang?"

"Jawab aku, Matsuri. Aku hanya bertanya padamu, apa benar kau menemui Sakura tadi siang?"

"Ya, aku menemuinya tadi siang," kata Matsuri pada akhirnya.

Sasuke mendesah berat. "Untuk apa kau menemuinya?"

"Memangnya salah jika aku berusaha mencari tahu kebenaran darinya?" Matsuri balik bertanya pada Sasuke.

"Sakura tidak ada hubungan apa-apa denganku. Kurasa itu cukup bagimu untuk tidak menyeret dia dalam masalah kita."

Matsuri mendengus kecil. "Kenapa kau begitu peduli pada gadis itu? Bukankah kau bilang kalian tidak memiliki hubungan apa-apa?"

Sasuke diam.

"Kau menyukainya kan?" Pertanyaan Matsuri lebih terdengar seperti tuduhan ketimbang sebuah pertanyaan.

Matsuri membalikkan tubuhnya, mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah langit malam. Ada beberapa bintang yang bersinar terang malam ini. Meski bertolak belakang dengan perasaan hatinya saat ini, gadis itu tetap tersenyum. "Tadi siang aku melihat kalian di halte bus di samping kampusmu," katanya. "Aku bisa melihatnya, Sasuke-kun." Terjadi jeda sebentar, Matsuri memejamkan kedua matanya. "Aku bisa melihat dari tatapanmu, kau ... menyukainya."

Sasuke hanya diam. Dia tak merespons perkataan Matsuri. Pemuda itu memperhatikan bahu Matsuri yang sedikit naik turun. Posisi Matsuri yang membelakanginya membuat pemuda itu tidak bisa melihat raut wajah gadis itu. Namun Sasuke dapat merasakannya, Matsuri sedang menahan tangis. Dan dia merasa menjadi pria paling brengsek di dunia.

Bersambung...

* * *

><p>Yak, ada yang kangen sama fiksi ini? #digampar XDD<p>

Tadinya mau dijadiin twoshoots, tapi kayaknya kepanjangan. T.T

Doakan semoga chapter 3, bisa tamat yaa...:)

Trim's banget buat semua yang udah baca dan review ff ini.:D


	3. Chapter 3

**Naruto milik Kishimoto-sensei**.

Saya cuma minjem karakternya dan sama sekali tidak mengambil keuntungan materi dari fanfic ini. :D

* * *

><p><strong>Menjemput Cinta<strong>

Sebuah fiksi kecil untuk memeriahkan **SasuSaku Fanday 2012.** Selamat membaca! :D

* * *

><p>Sasuke memandang jendela di samping tempat tidurnya. Malam ini salju turun cukup lebat. Pemuda itu mengalihkan pandangan ke arah langit-langit kamarnya. Sambil berbaring di atas tempat tidurnya, Sasuke membiarkan matanya terpejam, pikirannya jatuh pada kejadian yang belum lama dia lewati. Jelas terekam di ingatannya, Matsuri menangis. Setegar apa pun dia mencoba, gadis itu tetap rapuh ketika mengatakan bahwa Sasuke menyukai gadis lain. Sasuke bisa merasakan kesedihan Matsuri. Dia merutuki kebodohannya sendiri. Kalau saja dia tidak bertemu dengan Sakura, mungkin perasaannya tidak akan bercabang seperti sekarang. Namun dia sendiri tidak bisa begitu saja melupakan perasaannya pada gadis berambut merah jambu itu. Sakura datang di saat yang tidak tepat. Gadis itu mencuri perhatiaan Sasuke tepat ketika hubungannya dengan Matsuri sedang merenggang. Sakura datang menawarkan sesuatu yang berbeda. Bukan salah gadis itu jika akhirnya Sasuke mulai memiliki ketertarikan khusus padanya. Sasuke tahu Sakura sama sekali tidak mengetahui hubungannya dengan Matsuri. Dari awal Sasuke sadar, dialah pihak yang bersalah dalam cerita ini.<p>

Sasuke bangkit, langkah kakinya terdengar berderap memantul di lantai kayu rumahnya. Awalnya dia ragu untuk mengetuk pintu kamar di hadapannya. Namun akhirnya dia memberanikan diri mengetuk pintu kamar Itachi dengan pelan.

Itachi yang mendengar suara ketukan di pintu kamarnya menyahut dari dalam kamar.

"Masuk, belum dikunci," katanya.

Sasuke membuka pintu kamar Itachi. Dia masih berdiri di ambang pintu, membiarkan daun pintu terbuka lebar menampakkan seluruh bagian tubuhnya.

"Kenapa berdiri di situ?" Itachi menatap Sasuke dengan pandangan bertanya. "Masuklah dan tutup pintunya. Kau mau mencari novel lagi, kan?"

Sasuke menutup pintu kamar Itachi, dia melenggang masuk, dan duduk di tepi tempat tidur Itachi. Itachi yang sedang duduk di depan laptopnya, menggeser kursinya ke dekat Sasuke.

"Ada apa?" tanyanya. "Bukan ingin meminjam novel?"

Sasuke menggeleng kecil. "Aku ingin bercerita padamu," katanya.

Itachi melirik Sasuke sejenak. Tidak biasanya adiknya ini ingin membagi cerita padanya.

Sasuke yang jengah ditatap seperti itu mulai kehilangan keberaniannya untuk bercerita. "Kalau kau sibuk, lain kali saja aku menceritakannya."

"Cerita saja," potong Itachi ketika melihat gestur tubuh Sasuke yang hendak bangkit dari duduknya.

Sasuke menghela napasnya pelan sebelum mulai bercerita. "Niisan," panggilnya.

"Hn."

"Apa kau pernah menyukai dua gadis secara bersamaan?"

Kalau saja Itachi sedang meminum kopi kesukaannya, dia pasti tersedak mendengar apa yang dikatakan Sasuke.

"Kau sedang mengalaminya?" Itachi balik bertanya pada Sasuke.

Sasuke mendecih kesal. "Aku sedang bertanya," tuntutnya.

"Okey, okey," kata Itachi. "Jujur aku pernah mengalami yang seperti itu. Menurutku wajar, tergantung bagaimana kita menyikapinya."

"Bukan maksudnya aku membenarkan perselingkuhan," lanjut Itachi, dia tak mau Sasuke salah mengartikan perkataannya. "Tapi itu semua tergantung bagaimana kita menyikapi perasaan kita."

"Maksudmu?"

Itachi nampak ragu, tapi dia tetap mengatakannya. "Dulu ketika aku sadar menyukai Konan, sebenarnya aku sedang menjalin hubungan dengan Ayame," katanya. "Awalnya aku mengira hanya menganggap Konan sebagai adik sekaligus sahabatku. Sampai aku sadar, ternyata aku menyukainya."

"Lalu bagaimana dengan Ayame?"

Itachi meringis kecil. "Aku bersalah padanya. Aku menyukai Konan, padahal masih menjalin hubungan dengan Ayame. Tapi aku tidak mungkin terus-terusan membohongi perasaanku sendiri. Aku menyayangi Ayame, tentu, itu tidak bohong. Tapi aku tahu yang kusukai itu Konan, bukan lagi Ayame. Kau akan merasakan perbedaan di saat menyukai orang yang benar-benar kau cintai."

"Kau memutuskan hubunganmu dengan Ayame?"

Itachi menggeleng. "Ayame yang memutuskanku. Aku berusaha jujur padanya, mengatakan jika aku menyukai gadis lain. Awalnya dia menangis, aku memahaminya, akulah yang salah. Tapi dia menghargai kejujuranku dan mengatakan bahwa hubungan kami tidak mungkin dilanjutkan lagi," jelas Itachi. Dia menatap Sasuke penuh selidik. "Kenapa kau bertanya seperti ini? Kau ada masalah dengan Matsuri?"

Sasuke diam. Pertanyaan Itachi tepat pada sasaran. Dia mengambil napas sejenak sebelum menganggukkan kepalanya. "Aku menyukai gadis lain," katanya. "Dan Matsuri yang menyadari itu lebih awal dari diriku sendiri," tambahnya.

Sasuke tersenyum miris. "Kau tahu, aku seperti pecundang. Tadi Matsuri menangis, aku merasa menjadi pria paling brengsek."

Itachi diam. Dia hanya menepuk pelan bahu Sasuke. "Matsuri memang akan menjadi pihak yang tersakiti jika kau memilih gadis yang lain dan memutuskan hubungan kalian. Tapi percayalah, dia akan lebih tersakiti jika kau tetap menjalin hubungan dengannya tapi hatimu bercabang seperti ini."

Sasuke mengangguk kecil. "Aku tahu," katanya.

"Kalau boleh aku tahu, siapa gadis itu?"

"Teman sekampusku," jawab Sasuke. Pemuda itu tampak tersenyum tipis ketika melihat deretan novel yang tersusun rapih di rak buku Itachi. "Kalau kau ingat novel yang kau pinjamkan padaku, kau pasti tahu nama gadis itu."

Itachi mengernyit heran. Tapi kemudian berkata, "Sakura?"

Sasuke memilih tidak menjawab, dia malah bangkit dari duduknya, berjalan keluar menuju pintu kamar. "Trims," katanya.

Itachi hanya tersenyum tipis. Awalnya dia tidak pernah menyangka adiknya yang pendiam itu bisa menceritakan hal yang bersifat pribadi kepadanya. Tapi dia tahu, Sasuke tetaplah adiknya, dan sebagai kakak, dia akan tetap membuka lebar kedua tangannya untuk menampung keluhan sang adik, termasuk urusan cinta.

"Hey! Jangan lupa tutup pintu kamarku!" teriak Itachi ketika Sasuke membiarkan pintu kamarnya terbuka.

Sasuke berjalan kembali ke kamar Itachi. "Ya ya ya, dasar berisik," katanya, sambil menutup pintu kamar Itachi.

Suara pintu yang ditutup menghalangi teriakan Itachi yang bersungut-sungut atas ketidaksopanan Sasuke.

* * *

><p>Sakura membalikkan badannya ke kiri. Sedetik kemudian, dia berbalik ke kanan. Sampai akhirnya, gadis itu berbaring menghadap langit-langit kamarnya. Dia memindahkan direksi pandangannya pada sebuah novel di atas meja kecil di samping tempat tidurnya. Dengan gerakan halus, novel itu telah berpindah pada tangannya.<p>

Sakura mendesah berat. "Kenapa harus seperti ini?"

Dibacanya dalam hati salah satu kalimat favoritnya dalam novel itu.

'Di dunia ini kadang ada beberapa hal yang tak sejalan dengan apa yang semestinya berjalan. Termasuk tentang cinta.'

Sakura tersenyum miris. Dari awal dia tak pernah berpikir jika akhirnya harus terjebak pada perasaannya sendiri. Sasuke Uchiha datang begitu saja, melambungkan angannya sejenak dengan perhatian-perhatian kecil yang ambigu. Namun akhirnya, Sakura harus menelan pahit-pahit sekilas kenangan yang pernah singgah di hatinya. Karena pada kenyataannya Sasuke tidak pernah serius pada hubungan mereka, atau dia sendiri yang salah mengartikan perhatian-perhatian Sasuke.

"Bodoh, bodoh, bodoh! Harusnya aku tidak perlu mengartikan perhatiaannya sebagai rasa suka!"

Sakura merutuki dirinya sendiri. Kalau saja hari ini dia tidak bertemu dengan Matsuri, pasti dia masih terjebak dalam angan semu yang ditawarkan Sasuke. Namun apa pun yang dilakukan gadis itu, tetap saja tidak bisa merubah kenyataan bahwa patah hati itu begitu menyakitkan.

* * *

><p>Hampir satu minggu Sakura berusaha menghindar dari Sasuke. Salah satu caranya adalah tidak ke kantin selama seminggu penuh. Dia juga berpesan pada Ino dan Hinata agar tidak memberitahukan keberadaannya pada Sasuke. Meski tanpa berpesan seperti itu pun, dia yakin Sasuke akan kesulitan menemuinya, mengingat gedung fakultas mereka yang berbeda.<p>

Tapi rasanya Sasuke sudah menemukan cara bagaimana menemui Sakura. Karena saat ini, ketika Sakura keluar dari gerbang rumahnya, seorang pemuda di atas motor hitamnya sudah menunggunya.

Sakura nampak terkejut melihat Sasuke yang mengulurkan helm kecil ke arahnya.

"Berangkat denganku," katanya.

Sakura mendesah pelan. "Aku bisa berangkat sendiri." Tanpa menunggu balasan dari Sasuke, gadis itu berjalan menuju halte bus.

Sasuke tak patah arang, dia mengikuti Sakura dengan motornya. Ketika dia telah berhasil menyejajarkan dirinya dengan Sakura, Sasuke turun dari motornya. Dia menangkap pergelangan tangan Sakura. "Kita harus bicara."

Sakura menghentikan langkahnya. Gadis itu memandang Sasuke lama sebelum akhirnya memutuskan. "Sasuke, kurasa tidak ada yang perlu dibicarakan."

Sasuke mendengus. "Percayalah, aku tidak akan mengganggumu lagi setelah kau mendengarkan penjelasanku."

Sakura menimbang perkataan Sasuke cukup lama. Apa ini artinya Sasuke hanya ingin menegaskan apa yang sudah dikatakan Matsuri. Seketika rasa sesak memenuhi hati Sakura. Pada akhirnya dia mengangguk pasrah. Gadis itu menerima helm kecil yang disodorkan Sasuke.

Angin pagi terasa membelai wajah Sakura yang tak tertutupi helm. Baik dirinya maupun Sasuke terbalut keheningan. Tak ada satu pun kata yang terucap dari mulut keduanya. Sampai akhirnya keduanya tiba di parkiran motor kampus mereka.

Sakura segera turun dari motor. Dia melepaskan dan menyerahkan helm kecil yang dipakainya pada Sasuke. "Terima kasih," katanya.

Sakura berniat langsung pergi menuju kelasnya tanpa menunggu Sasuke, tapi sebuah tangan kekar menahannya.

"Aku ingin bicara padamu sepulang kuliah."

Sakura mengangguk kecil. Meski Sakura merasa dia belum siap atas apa yang nanti akan dibicarakan Sasuke. Namun dia tahu, dia harus menuntaskan masalah ini hari ini. Menggantung masalah ini terlalu lama hanya akan menambah banyak pihak yang terluka, termasuk dirinya.

* * *

><p>Orang bilang cinta itu tumbuh karena terbiasa. Tapi bagi Sasuke cinta itu datang dengan sendirinya, tanpa diminta, tanpa rencana, dan tanpa diduga. Sama seperti apa yang saat ini dialaminya. Cinta itu rumit, tapi dia yakin semuanya bisa diuraikan secara sempurna, meski hasilnya mungkin tak seindah yang diharapkan.<p>

"Tumben melamun?" Teguran Naruto membuat Sasuke melirik teman yang duduk di sebelahnya itu. Naruto sedang memasukan bukunya ke dalam tas, sambil balas melirik Sasuke. "Dosennya sudah keluar dari tadi. Kau kenapa?"

Sasuke mengikuti kegiatan Naruto, memasukkan buku-bukunya ke dalam tas miliknya. Dia memilih tidak menjawab pertanyaan Naruto.

"Masalah Matsuri atau Sakura-chan?"

Bahu Sasuke menegang. Dia berusaha bersikap sewajar mungkin. "Kenapa berpikir seperti itu?"

Naruto tertawa kecil. "Teme, Teme, aku mengenalmu sudah lama. Dari kau belajar berjalan juga aku sudah mengenalmu."

Sasuke mendengus kecil. Dia menepuk kepala Naruto dengan buku di tangannya.

"Hey, sakit tahu!"

"Makanya jangan terlalu banyak membual," tukas Sasuke. "Ngomong-ngomong, Shikamaru di mana?"

Naruto mencibir. "Makanya jangan melamun terus, Shika sudah keluar kelas dari tadi."

"Tumben," respons Sasuke.

Naruto mengangkat kedua bahunya. "Katanya sih ada janji dengan seseorang. Tapi aku yakin, paling-paling janji dengan Ino-chan."

"Aku duluan." Sasuke bangkit dari duduknya, berjalan keluar dari kelasnya.

"Hey, kau mau ke mana? Masa aku ditinggal?"

Sasuke membalikkan tubuhnya, menyeringai kecil ke arah Naruto. "Makanya cepat cari pacar."

"Sial!"

* * *

><p>Sasuke bergegas menuju parkiran motor. Dia sudah berpesan pada Sakura agar menunggunya di sana. Setibanya di parkiran motor, Sasuke belum melihat tanda-tanda kehadiran Sakura. Dia memutuskan untuk menunggu sambil duduk di atas motornya. Hampir setengah jam dia menunggu, tapi yang ditunggu tak kunjung tiba. Sampai sebuah suara bening Sakura mengejutkannya.<p>

"Maaf membuatmu menunggu lama."

Sasuke tersenyum tipis. "Hn," katanya. "Pakailah." Dia menyerahkan helm kecil ke arah Sakura.

Sakura menerima helm itu. Dia memakai helm itu di kepalanya. Sakura sedikit kesulitan saat mengaitkan tali pengaman pada helm itu. Menyadari kesulitan Sakura, Sasuke mencoba membantu gadis itu. Tanpa sengaja, tangan Sasuke menyentuh punggung tangan Sakura. Seakan ada es dingin yang menyengat tiba-tiba, Sakura refleks menjauhkan tangannya.

"Maaf," kata Sasuke.

Sakura diam. Situasi seperti ini terlalu kikuk baginya. Meski tak menyukainya, tetap saja gadis itu tidak bisa menolak perasaan aneh yang tiba-tiba menelusup dalam hatinya saat kulit tangan mereka bersinggungan. Berusaha menata perasaannya, Sakura hanya tersenyum kecut.

Selesai membantu Sakura mengaitkan tali pengaman pada helm. Sasuke mulai menghidupkan mesin motornya. Deru mesin motor yang mulai terdengar membuat Sakura bergegas menaiki motor.

Sakura tidak tahu Sasuke akan membawanya ke mana. Sasuke hanya mengatakan mereka perlu bicara. Mengenai tempatnya sendiri, pria itu tidak mengatakan apa-apa. Sampai akhirnya motor yang dikendarai Sasuke menepi di tepi sebuah danau kecil di pinggir kota.

Sasuke mengajak Sakura untuk duduk di tepi danau. Sakura mengikutinya, kedua helm mereka berada di sebelah masing-masing.

"Sakura," panggil Sasuke. "Aku akan menceritakan semuanya padamu."

Sakura hanya diam, menanti perkataan Sasuke lebih lanjut.

"Aku dan Matsuri sudah menjalin hubungan selama beberapa tahun ini. Awalnya hubungan kami berjalan baik-baik saja. Aku menyukainya. Dia pun menyukaiku. Kupikir itu cukup sebagai alasan kenapa aku menjalin hubungan dengannya."

Sakura mempersiapkan hatinya untuk mendengar semuanya lebih lanjut. Bagaimana pun juga dia harus mengerti rasa cinta Sasuke pada Matsuri tidak salah. Justru perasaannyalah pada pemuda itu yang salah dan tidak semestinya.

"Sampai akhirnya hubungan kami mulai merenggang. Matsuri menerima tawaran untuk bekerja sambilan sebagai model di sebuah majalah. Aku kurang menyukai pekerjaan itu. Aku meminta dia untuk tidak menerima tawaran itu, tapi dia menolaknya. Dia lebih memilih pekerjaan itu dibandingkan permintaanku. Sejak itu hubungan kami mulai merenggang."

"Itu bukan salah Matsuri," kata Sakura datar. Sulit untuk membenci Matsuri karena Sakura sadar dialah orang ketiga dalam cerita ini.

"Aku tidak menyalahkannya." Sasuke tersenyum miris. "Justru akulah yang harus dipersalahkan dalam kasus ini. Aku bertemu denganmu. Jujur saja, awalnya aku hanya sedikit tertarik dengan warna rambutmu. Tapi semakin lama tanpa aku sadari, aku malah memerhatikanmu. Mulai dari cara kau berbicara, tertawa, bahkan caramu menekuk wajahmu." Sasuke tertawa kecil. "Sampai aku sadar, aku terjebak dalam perasaanku sendiri."

Sakura diam. Dia tidak munafik, dia tahu sebagian hatinya merasa senang Sasuke merasakan hal itu padanya, tapi sebagian hatinya yang lain tahu ini semua salah. Jika cerita ini berakhir dengan kebahagiaannya, sungguh tidak adil bagi Matsuri.

"Tapi sekarang aku sadar. Aku menyukaimu, Sakura."

Sakura tersenyum datar. "Lalu bagaimana dengan Matsuri?"

"Kami sudah putus," kata Sasuke. "Matsuri memutuskan hubungan kami ketika dia tahu, aku menyukaimu. Aku tahu aku brengsek. Aku menyukai gadis lain saat masih menjalani hubungan dengannya. Tapi aku hanya ingin berkata jujur, aku menyukaimu. Aku, aku ingin menjalin hubungan yang serius denganmu."

Sakura mendesah panjang. Dia menatap riak-riak kecil di hamparan air danau di hadapannya. "Munafik jika aku bilang aku tidak menyukaimu," katanya. "Aku menyukaimu, meski belakangan aku sadar, aku tidak boleh menyukaimu. Tapi tidak semudah itu untuk menjalin hubungan denganmu. Terlebih dengan apa yang telah terjadi."

Sasuke menatap wajah Sakura di sampingnya dengan lekat. "Aku mengerti," katanya. "Aku tidak akan memaksamu."

Sakura tersenyum kecil. "Terima kasih."

"Tapi berjanjilah, beri aku kesempatan," pinta Sasuke. Dia menyentuh punggung tangan Sakura. "Beri aku kesempatan untuk menunggumu, hingga kau menerimaku."

Sakura tersenyum tipis. Dia tidak menjawab permintaan Sasuke, gadis itu hanya mengeluarkan sebuah novel dari dalam tasnya. "Ini, kukembalikan. Di saat aku meminjam novel ini lagi, anggaplah aku telah menerimamu sama seperti Sakura dalam novel itu yang menerima Sasuke sebagai suaminya."

Sasuke tertawa kecil. Dia mengacak-acak pelan rambut merah jambu pucat milik Sakura. Meski kini Sakura menolaknya. Dia akan terus menunggu dan berusaha meyakinkan gadis itu akan cintanya. Dia akan terus menunggu, hingga tiba saatnya dia menjemput cintanya.

* * *

><p><strong>Selesai<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Happy SasuSaku Fanday!<strong>

Iyey! :D Selamat hari SasuSaku, Kawan!:)

Terima kasih sudah membaca sampai di sini. :D


End file.
